Confused
by fantasyunicorn
Summary: Ellie is in shock after what happened, her best friend, crush, now doesn't want anything to do with her, and she just started working at The Dot, what happens when a new friendship forms?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have seen every episode, so I do know what happens, and what doesn't,**

**Okay, so this story in taking place after Venus Part 1 in season 5 and so after Craig says: Screw you to Ellie, everything after than is going to be written by me**

**A/N: I do not own Degrassi or I would not be writing fanfictions**

**_Summary:_**_ Ellie is in shock after what happened, her best friend, crush, now doesn't want anything to do with her, and she just started working at The Dot, what happens when a new friendship forms_

_Chapter 1_

**Ellie POV**

You could honestly say that I was in shock, Craig hate's me now. All I was doing was waiting to tell him that Ashley didn't want to be with him, and I was secretly happy about that. We could have been together but that dream is out of the window. I start working at The Dot later on and all I want to do is vent to someone. Marco is siding with Craig, Ashley wouldn't care, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Alex would say I was wrong and should of told him. that's all that could be heard. I went back to The Dot to start waitressing, of course I'm early. I found Spinner almost instantly, he gave me a black shirt that read in the right corner _The dot. _While we were waiting for it to get busy I thought I might as well talk to Spinner while I'm here.

"Hey…"

"Hey Ellie. Are you okay?" Why does he have to mention it, might as well vent to him.

" No, not really. Craig probably hates me, and I had a crush on him. None of my friends are going to talk to me."

"Just talk to him, he'll be reasonable…with you. Oh, I do know how you feel. My 'friends' have been isolating me out. I know what I did was horrible, and do they not think that I don't care. I stay awake at sleep at night wishing I could go back in time." I never knew how much they hurt him, also I never knew I would be having a deep conversation with Spinner.

"Well, were friends now, okay. In Media Immersions sit next to me, I would actually like talking to someone that wouldn't glare at me in the middle of the conversation."

"That's a deal, Ms. Nash. Well looks like its our time to get out there. Yo, um…during our next break lets talk again?" I nodded in agreement. I actually liked talking to Spinner, he was so genuine, you could tell changed. I was sent to table 12.

"Hi, I'm Ellie and I'll be serving you tonight. How bout I get you started with drinks, what would you like?" When I looked down at the customers I noticed them all to well. They were Marco, Craig, Jimmy, Alex, Paige, and Hazel. My facial expression turned into hurt right away. It was obviously getting awkward.

"3 waters, and 3 cokes", Marco stated and he looked apologetic, Ellie don't give in. Smile, and get their drinks. And that's what I did,  
"Okay, those will be coming up." When I got to the counter, I got drinks and saw Spinner.

"Oh my gosh, I'm serving Marco, Craig and their group. Could it get any worse? Spin I can't do this, I want to give in but they hurt me."

"El, if you want to forgive them, do that. Remember I'm always here to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready to forgive," with that I walked back to the table and gave them their drinks.

"I see you guys haven't made up your mind, I'll be back in a few." With that I moved on to the next table


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Craig POV**

Okay, so I did remember Ellie was working tonight, but I did not think she would be waiting on us. When she first came to know what drinks we wanted, I could tell she didn't know who we were because when she saw us, her expression changed. Marco ordered for everyone because I guess no one had the nerve to speak. When she left we all started talking, yes I know we were like isolating her, we didn't really mean to. Marco spoke up first, "Craig, you should forgive her. She was trying not to hurt your feelings."

"I agree with him Hun, I miss El," said Paige.

" I want to. Okay so when she comes back I'll tell her I forgive her." Everyone nodded in agreement except Jimmy.  
"What's wrong man?"

"She's talking to _him_. I know they work together but I don't know how I will feel if they are friends." Everyone looked to where Spinner and Ellie were, talking while getting drinks. When she came back she said " I see you guys haven't made up your minds, I'll be back in a few." God when she talks I just melt, and now I feel like a jackass. Ellie moved to the next table.

" Maybe her and Spinner just occasionally talk, they do work together," Hazel said gently seeing how we all took her talking to him. They murmured in agreement, then Jay walked in. Unfortunately he was at the table behind us, I guess this is Ellie's section because she was waiting on him. We all deliberately listened.

**Ellie POV**

I saw Jay Hogart walk in, and of course he sits in my section. This is obviously my day. I walk over, and smile  
"I'm Ellie and I will be your server tonight."

"I know who you are Nash. Proto-call I assume." I nodded in agreement, I never really had a conversation with Jay before.

"I'll have water assuming you don't have beer." I laugh at his reasoning,

"Water? Jay Hogart is having water? I would think you would get soda. But whatever, I'll get your water."

"Well what soda should I get, Red, because obviously water is not good enough." I swear I really need to start socializing more, because Jay is pretty chill to talk to.

"Coke it is." I say with a smile and leave to go to get the drink.

"Yo, well you seem happier now. Did they except you back in the group?"

"Actually, Jay came in and I'm serving him, and he wanted water. So we had a humorous argument and I won, now he's getting coke." Both of us broke out laughing.

"Water, hmm that's new."

"I agree, well I'll see you later." I went back and gave Jay his drink,  
"Enjoy they coke"- I break out in a giggle, " I'll be back to get your order." I go to the table in front of Jays and sigh.

"What would you guys want?" I guess I couldn't hide my not wanting to me waiting them.

"3 cheeseburgers with fries, 2 salads and 1 chicken sandwich," Jimmy ordered.

"Okay, they'll be out soon." Right as I was about to leave Craig speaks "El-

"Ellie," I spit out. He looked hurt but continued, "Ellie, I'm sorry for bursting out on you earlier, I was just shocked, and mad that everyone, except me knew, even Spinner."

"I guess your apologizing, I forgive you sort-of, but what does 'even Spinner' mean?" Really, insulting my friend, I cant do this. Craig looked surprised, well everyone did that I was standing up for Spinner. "What? He's my friend just like you guys…are."

"What?! Didn't you hate him?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope, never did, you guys were the ones who did. People make mistakes, no one is perfect." I walked off giving their order to the chef. I walk back and go to serve Jay. I need someone to take my mind off this shit.*snap snap* goes my rubber band.

"Hey, do you have your order?" I asked Jay.

"Yeah I'll just have fries. Red, what the hell took so long? I don't think my stomach will forgive you."

"Okay, and well I don't owe your stomach anything. Well um… Craig was apologizing and he insulted Spinner, and I got mad because I'm defensive about my friends."

"So you and Spin are buddy buddy now? Huh, weird. Whatever, but good that you stood up for him. Yunno your pretty cool red, here text me sometime." He took my pen and note pad and wrote his number and he also wrote '_they're listening to this conversation. your group. Text me later and we can talk about random shit'_ I smiled and gave his order to the chef.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry its short**

_Chapter 3_

**No one POV**

After getting Jay's number, Ellie felt happier. She gave Craig and his friends their food, to eager to talk to Jay. Maybe it was possible that Jay's sarcastic ass made her happy. They just made small talk, when those people left, it was slower and she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Craig couldn't help to think that Ellie didn't really want to be back in their group. He was a little hurt by that thought, also that when she served them she had to put on a semi fake smile. Then when she would serve Jay it was an actual smile…Craig, don't worry it is her job to socialize with her costumers. That's when he says Jay grab her notepad and wrote something that possibly looked like a number, and when she saw it she smiled. She will never like me back Craig thought.

_The next day in school…_

**Ellie POV**

I woke up, got dressed, and put on my signature makeup, heavy black eye liner, and now a light eye shadow. I have learned through my years with make up. I found a red shirt and black skinny jeans paired with converse. I grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. Mom was already gone, she's been sober for 6 months now, but things with Dad and the war are getting complicated. Finally, I was at the steps of Degrassi, fun I thought to myself. The walk to my locker wasn't really long but all I wanted to do was talk to Spinner, oh my gosh. Did I just think that? At my locker I grabbed my pencil pouch, two notebooks and folders and a Literature book. Then, headed off to first period which was Media Immersions. I walked off to my seat which was normally empty since the argument Craig had with me. Today though, Spinner would be sitting in it, I have a feeling my 'friends' aren't going to like this, whatever. Spinner walked in and I waved him over, he hesitated but then came over and sat next to me. It was nice actually having someone to talk to. Not that I never appreciated Marco, Craig, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, and Alex as my friends but normally I would just go along with them. I was honestly enjoying class until I got 6 emails.

To; Ellie

From: Paige

_Hun, what are you doing? Aren't we all friends? If so why are you sitting with __**SPINNER**__ my __**EX BOYFRIEND**__ and not with us?_

I Rolled my eyes as I read that*click* reply:

_I'm sitting with one of my other FRIENDS, I do other friends than you guys you know that right? Oh, Paige Spinner is pretty chill, so cool down._*send*

I got 4 others like that but Jimmy's was more anger-filled and Marco's was more apologetic. I read Craig's and I instantly told Spin to read this:

_El, what the hell? I thought you like me yet your hanging out with him? Really, you could do so much better. _Saying I was pissed was an understatement.

**_Craig_**_, call me Ellie. Oh, so your 'so much better' actually your not. I did like you but when we fought I realized our chances were .05% / 100 , so I gave up and you still __**love**__ Ash… Oh__ Ash is coming back tonight so have fun making out, whoops meant making up well I meant both actually. Get back with Ashley, you guys were meant for each other. Good bye Craig Manning._*send*.


End file.
